tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dionysia Castle
This character is the property of VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy Dionysia Castle 'was a major recurring character and a supporting antagonist in the third season of ''The Originals. She is the younger sister of Lucien Castle and the daughter of two unknown parents. She is the first vampire ever turned by Ediva Mikaelson, one of the Quinity '''Dionysia is a member of the Castle Family and the De Martel Family via her son Rolf. Early History Not much is known about Dionysia's childhood, but she once said that as children, she and the Count's oldest son, Tristan de Martel, were very close, and they would often play together. Some time after that, Dionysia's father was tormented by the Count, as he did not pay his debt in time, making Dionysia, along with Lucien, harbor hateful feelings towards the Count, the nobles, and their life style. Southern France, 1002 Dionysia was a servant to Count de Martel, alongside her older brother Lucien Castle, in Southern France, tasked to welcoming guest to the castle with her brother. One particular day, the guests she and her brother were suppose to escort to the castle were attacked by the Original Vampires. Dionysia and Lucien hid while they squabbled over the possibility of taking their victims' clothing and posing as them so they could stay at the castle and hide in plain sight. Dionysia was very terrified when she and Lucien were discovered. So her brother quickly offered his help, insisting that they needed him and Dionysia if they wished to pull off their ruse. He told them of his knowledge of the count's customs that would help them blend in. The vampires voted on whether they should let them live or kill them. Finn, Viera, and Rebekah voted that he should live, while Elijah, Nikolaos, and Kol voted that he should die. It was Klaus and Lina who gave the tie-breaking votes for them to live. Lucien and Dionysia brought the Originals to the castle, telling them of some of the count's preferences as well as making sure they all looked the part. After nearly being caught, they managed to pull off their plan and be welcomed into de Martel's court. When she and her brother had a moment alone with Klaus and Lina, they told them of the count's evil, and how he tormented people under his reign, including killing their's father for not being able to pay a debt. She assured Klaus and Lina that no matter what kind of evil he was, while in the court, he was among people who were even worse, hidden behind their fine clothes. Lucien and Dionysia didn't care if Klaus, Lina and their siblings killed all of the people present in the castle. He then showed Klaus and Lina the count's children; siblings Adela, Tristan and Aurora, telling him to avoid them completely since they were both very wicked, yet Dionysia, unknown to Lucien, was having an affair with Tristan (which resulted in her son Rolf). Dionysia ended the affair with Tristan after she found out he tortured her older brother Lucien. Also after her brother Lucien was turned into a a vampire, Dionysia asked Viera to do the same to her. When the Original Vampires fled, Elijah compelled Lucien, Aurora, Tristan, Dionysia, and Saelova (Count's niece-in-law) to believe that they were the Mikaelsons as a means to use them as a decoy for Mikael. The five ran from Mikael, working together. When the compulsion wore off a hundred years later after the Originals were daggered, they were furious and traumatized by the experience. They plotted against the Mikaelsons and looked for ways to destroy them but Lucien and Tristan's rivalry, along with the Aurora and Dionysia rivalry, constantly got in the way of their plans. Throughout The Originals |-|Season Three= Personality |-|Human= |-|Vampire= Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities |-|Vampire= Weaknesses |-|Vampire= Relationships Lucien Castle Tristan de Martel Viera Mikaelson Other Relationships Name * Dionysia is of Latin and Greek origin, and the meaning of Dionysia is "follower of Dionysius". Form of Denise. * Castle is an early medieval English topographic name and derives from the Anglo-Norman French "castel". Trivia * She is the oldest vampire of Viera's sireline. * She is the the second sired vampire in history, being sired before Aurora, Tristan, and Saelova but after Lucien. ** This makes her the first female vampire sired in history while Lucien is the first male vampire sired in history. Category:VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy Category:Castle Family Category:De Martel Family Category:Vampires Category:The Originals OC Category:The Originals Character Category:The Originals Category:The Originals Season Three Category:TVD VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy